Let's Talk About Love
Let's Talk About Love is an album by Canadian singer Céline Dion, released on November 14, 1997. It is her fifth English-language album and twenty-third in total. Let's Talk About Love remains one of the best-selling albums in history with 31 million copies sold worldwide.[2][3][4] It includes theGrammy and Academy Award winning song, "My Heart Will Go On", which also served as the main theme song of the 1997 blockbuster film,Titanic.[5] The song reached number-one across the world, and became the most successful song of Dion's career. The song Let's Talk About Love was written by Bryan Adams, Jean-Jacques Goldman and Eliot Kennedy. Let's Talk About Love / Falling into You / A New Day Has Come 3-CD set was released in October 2007. Later, it was re-packaged and released in a reusable gift box on September 29, 2009, titled The Collection.[6] Also on October 2, 2009 Let's Talk About Love / A New Day Has Come 2-CD set was released.[7] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let%27s_Talk_About_Love# hide *1 Album information *2 Chart success *3 Track listing *4 Charts **4.1 Weekly charts **4.2 Decade-end charts **4.3 Year-end charts **4.4 Best of all time charts *5 Certifications and sales *6 Release history *7 See also *8 References Album informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=1 edit Céline Dion followed up her smash-hit album Falling into You with Let's Talk About Love, which she publicized as its sequel. The recording process took place in London, New York, and Los Angeles, and featured a host of special guests: Barbra Streisand on "Tell Him", the Bee Gees on "Immortality", and world-renowned tenor Luciano Pavarotti on "I Hate You Then I Love You". Other musicians included Carole King and Sir George Martin - the famous The Beatles producer on "The Reason", Bryan Adams and Jean-Jacques Goldman (a famous French-singer) on "Let's Talk About Love", and Jamaican singer Diana King, who added a reggae tinge to "Treat Her Like a Lady".[13] "Is Nothing Sacred" is one of the songs which originally had to be include on Dion's album but it had been removed and replaced by the ballad "Where Is The Love". "Is Nothing Sacred" is written by Jim Steinman.[14] The most successful single from the album became the classically influenced ballad "My Heart Will Go On", which was composed by James Horner, and produced by Horner and Walter Afanasieff. Serving as the love theme for the 1997 blockbuster film Titanic, the song topped the charts in most countries across the world, and has become Dion's signature song. It won an Academy Award for Best Original Song, four Grammy Awards forRecord of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, and many other awards around the world. Let's Talk About Love was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album and "Tell Him" for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals. Let's Talk About Love includes the following covers: "Treat Her Like a Lady" by Diana King, "Love Is on the Way" by Billy Porter, "When I Need You" by Leo Sayer, "Let's Talk About Love," which is an English-language version of the French-language song "Puisque Tu Pars" by Jean-Jacques Goldman, and "Amar Haciendo el Amor," a Spanish version of the song "You Only Love Once" by Billy Mann. "I Hate You Then I Love You" is an English adaptation of "Grande grande grande," recorded by Italian singer, Mina; the English cover was previously recorded by other artists, includingShirley Bassey and Julio Iglesias, both of whose versions were under the title "Never, never, never," and neither of which were duets. After the success of Let's Talk About Love, Dion embarked on the 1998-99 Let's Talk About Love Tour. Chart successhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=2 edit Let's Talk About Love has sold 31 million copies worldwide[2][4] and became one of the best-selling albums in history. In the U.S., it debuted at number 2 with 334,000 copies. The sales kept increasing until a 624,000 total in its sixth week, though remaining at number 2. Finally, Let's Talk About Love topped the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] the following week. Until May 1998, the album stayed a total of 17 weeks at number 2, despite reaching number 1 only once.[15] It was certified diamond by the RIAA, for shipping 10 million copies in the U.S.[16] (9,597,000 copies sold according to Nielsen SoundScan).[17] In Canada, it debuted at number 1 with 230,212 copies sold, setting another record by Dion in her native country that still remains,[18] and after only three weeks it was certified diamond.[19] Let's Talk About Love has sold 1,491,000 in Canada.[20] In 2003, the album received an IFPI Award to commemorate sales of 10 million copies of Let's Talk About Love in Europe.[21] It has sold almost 2 million copies in the United Kingdom[22] and was certified 6x platinum.[23] In the UK the album spent 17 straight weeks in the Top 10, with 29 weeks in total, entering at number 1, it went back to the summat 3 times, knocking off the Spice Girlstwice and Madonna's Ray of Light once.[24] After selling 1.5 million copies in Germany, it was certified 3x platinum.[25] Other countries, where the album has sold over 1 million copies include France (diamond award)[26] and Japan (million award).[27] Let's Talk About Love reached number 1 all over the world, spending 11 weeks at the top in the Netherlands, 10 weeks at number 1 on the European Top 100 Albums chart, 9 weeks at number 1 in Switzerland and Norway, 8 weeks in New Zealand, 7 weeks in France, Italy and Belgium Wallonia, 5 weeks in the United Kingdom, Germany, Australia and Denmark, 3 weeks in Austria, 2 weeks in Canada, Ireland and Belgium Flanders, 1 week in the United States, Sweden and Finland. Let's Talk About Love reached also the top in Greece. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=3 edit Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=4 edit Decade-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=6 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=7 edit Best of all time chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Certifications and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=9 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let%27s_Talk_About_Love&action=edit&section=10 edit Category:1997 albums Category:Albums